1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel sailing arrangement. More specifically, the invention relates to such an arrangement which includes two spaced bottom members and bridging means for joining the bottom members together, means for supporting a user disposed between the bottom members, and a framed sail connected to said bottom members such that the attitude and direction of the sail can be manipulated by the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many different sailing arrangements are known in the art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,542, Lenoble, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,777, Rosenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,950, Allured and U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,949, Olsen.
The '542 patent teaches a framed sail (see FIGS. 5 and 6) which is held by the user. The sail is not attached to the float, on which the user is shown standing. The sail can be manipulated to quite an extent, and appears to be a precursor to the well known sail board.
Sail '777 patent is supported on a vertical mast. A tripod includes three struts which meet at a juncture to which is mounted the mast. The ends of the struts are connected to three pontoons. The attitude of the sail cannot be varied.
The '950 patent shows a triangular yoke articulated to a pair of pontoons and a vertical mast on a separate float is rotatably supported at the apex of the triangular yoke. The mast supports a framed sail. The sail is maniputated by sheets from a user on the pontoons. The attitude of the sail cannot be varied in this arrangement.
In the '949 patent, a foil sail is carried by flexible A-frame spars. The foil sail is attached to a mast by a V-shaped yoke so that the attitude and direction of the sail is controllable by sheet.